Mindless Mania
by juliannarox
Summary: Daria is unable to handle what happened to her that Saturday night and is now in a Mental Hospital. Jane is struggling to cope with the events. What happened that night to the duo, and why has Daria lost her mind? WARNING: Rated M for graphic and triggering content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Daria and all characters within the show do not belong to me, but belong to Glenn Eichler. I do not claim them as my own.**

* * *

She could feel their eyes burning through her skin as she limped through the corridors of Lawndale High. Whispers slithered from mouth to ear, unknown hissed words. Did they know what had happened Saturday night, or was it the bruises that covered Jane's arms that attracted their unwanted attention? Incredibly, Jane prayed it was the second option. She never looked at anyone as she traipsed to her locker, and hoped that everyone would just leave her alone and not question her. Lost in her thoughts, she swung her fist at the touch of human hands on her shoulder; just narrowly missing Jodie. Jodie hadn't even flinched, as though she was expecting it. Jane, hands on her hips, raised her eyebrow to beckon Jodie to get on with it or leave.

"Hey, Jane. Listen, I know you don't really want to talk to anyone, but if you need to talk I…" Jodie gazed as she watched Jane stumble past her to get away. She sighed as she watched the raven-haired girl leave in a miserable state.

'Something is not right…' thought Jodie, shrugging her shoulders dismissively as she made her way to class.

Jane tapped her pencil impatiently, struggling to concentrate on Mr DeMartino's barking and surrendered tone as Brittany stated another one of her nonsensical answers.

"_Jane! Run!", Daria's voice shrieked, breaking her monotone voice range as panic settled in. Jane couldn't move. Her feet were locked in place. Her eyes fixed at the sight of Daria's helplessness…"_

"JANE LANE!" Jane felt her body jump as Mr DeMartino glared at his daydreaming student. "CARE to tell me WHAT you are DAYdreaming abOUT?" Jane just stared past her barking teacher, staying silent. No sarcastic comments today, it seemed. Mr DeMartino sighed and proceeded to bark at his students. Jane couldn't even come up with an inspiration for her everyday sketch of Mr DeMartino as a vicious animal.

BRRRRRING! Jane sighed with relief as the bell rang and rushed to the toilets as fast as her limp would allow her. Jodie followed her from a distance, worried and curious. Jane slammed the bathroom door open; glaring at herself in the mirror.

"_Jane, I have a bad feeling about those guys." Daria's paranoia settled in as two hard-faced men glared in their direction from a few paces in front of them.  
_"_Amiga, if they pull any crap, I will not let 'em lay a finger on ya."_

'Weak. Weak. Weak.' Jane thought to herself as she smudged the mirror with soap, smearing away her shameful reflection.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Jodie grabbed tissues as she made her way behind Jane. Jane sniffed, not even realising that she had been crying, and accepted a tissue. It seemed like forever before Jodie broke the silence once more. "Where's Daria?"  
"Who wants to know?!" Jane snapped, punching the wall beside her and sighed. "I…I'm sorry, Jod-" Jane was interrupted by Ms Li's squawking voice over the tannoy.

"Could Jane Lane please come to my office? Jane Lane to the Principle's office."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Daria and the characters within the show do not belong to me, but belong to MTV and Glenn Eichler.**

* * *

Sighing, Jane looked down on herself, her feet temporarily glued to the spot, her hair blanketing her eyes to hide her weakened state from her company. Jodie had never seen Jane like this: sensitive, sad, suffering, surrendered. It, in all honesty, scared Jodie. Awkwardly, she stood and watched Jane shake with emotion, not knowing what to do except get her to Ms Li.

"Come, Jane. I'll walk you to the Principle's office," Jodie offered an arm, but Jane's head shook softly, refusing the kind gesture. She liked Jodie, but she didn't want to be comforted or confide in her. She wasn't a fragile glass doll that was easily broken. She didn't need or want sympathy. "I know I don't know what's going on, but I am here to talk if you need to. Just remember that." Jane nodded gratefully, and dragged her feet to Ms Li's office. Knocking hesitantly, she wasn't sure that her Principle could possibly have heard, but her doubts vanished when Ms Li's shrilling voice called for her to enter.

"How many times do I have to tell you - sir. SIR. No…sir, you listen to me. I refuse to risk the reputation of the school for the sake of your story. Oh, er, or risk a student's private well-being. Good day." Ms Li slammed the phone down and rubbed her temples with heavy frustration. "Damn press…oh! Miss Lane, I'm terrible sorry. Do sit down." Jane plonked herself onto a chair and waited, tapping her fingers impatiently as her Principle shuffled some papers. "Miss Lane, the hospital called the school and requested that you'd be summoned there to-"

"Is it Daria? Is she okay? Has something happened? Why do-"

"Miss Lane, please. I understand thoroughly that you are severely upset about what had happened to you and your friend, but you must listen. Miss Morgendorffer's health is stable for now, but her mind is far from easy. According to the Doctors, Miss Morgendorffer has been suffering terribly. She refuses to let anyone touch her, and has even pulled a mop to the Doctors while threatening them. No matter if she is awake or asleep, she has severe panic attacks and will scream the heavens down - disturbing the other patients. She has screamed for your presence. The Doctors believe that you are the only solution and are desperate for your attendance." Ms Li stood up from her chair and strut to the window. After a long silence, she continued, " Miss Lane, if you would like to travel there now, I will turn a blind eye to your absence." Ms Li didn't have to turn around to the sound of the chair falling to know that her student had just sprinted out of her office. Ms Li sighed heavily and collapsed onto her chair.

'My best student is damaged. The school reputation is damaged. My morals on student attendance is damaged.' Ms Li thought to herself as she picked up the phone to inform the Doctors of Jane's arrival.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was slow. Despite Trent's tendency to fly over the speed limit in his rickety van that was used to allow Mystik Spiral to travel, the journey dragged. Trent couldn't help but worry about his sister. He glanced over to her limp body as she rested her head on her elbow. Though her face was blank, her sea-blue eyes heaved the heavy emotion that was bottled within. He reached for her shoulder, resulting in a jumpy Jane and a punch to the face. Trent merely raised his eyebrow and rubbed his cheek.

"Trent…I…"

"It's okay, Janey," Trent flashed his sister an apologetic smile, "it's been tough on you. I should have remembered your reflexes. Ow. "Jane couldn't help but let out a well-needed chuckle, snorting in the process. However, the short-lived pleasant atmosphere died as Trent reached the destination. Jane froze, her eyes fixed on her lap.

"_Jane…help me…" A surrendering Daria lay on the ground as her perpetrator lay on top of her as the other lunged for Jane…_

Trent scrutinized his sister. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were chalk white, and her body quivered. The dark, heavy bags that hung below her eyes indicating her lack of sleep and nightmare-filled nights induced by the incident. He couldn't help but notice the smeared make-up that told him that his sister had cried.

"_Pretty girl. Stupid girl, but pretty." He snatched her glasses and was about to smash them against the wall when he changed his mind, "no…I want you to have the ability to experience this…" He grinned sickeningly. Jane felt ill as she realised what was going to come next…_

"Janey?" Trent said, concern littered in his voice.

"Trent…I don't know if I can do this…it's all my fault…" Jane felt tears well up her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Janey, don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault. You were both just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't, isn't and never will be your fault. Or Daria's." Trent hugged his sister lovingly. "You can do this. Daria needs you now more than ever. Go to her." Jane cracked the door open and got out of the wreck of a van. "If you need me, I'll be here. I'll probably-"

"-Be asleep," Jane chimed in, knowing Trent all too well. "I know. See you, Trent." Jane flashed her brother a smile as she hobbled towards the hospital.

Lawndale Mental Hospital. A steel-gray building with chrome writing that glared down at Jane as she inspected this strange building. She didn't know if it was the fact that it was a Mental Hospital that gave her chills, or if it was the sudden haunting wind. Time passed for what felt like hours before her feet would allow her to make her way into the building, looking back at Trent's van as she plucked up the courage to go to her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daria or any characters within the show. The only character I claim as my own in this chapter are the woman and Doctor Sharpe. Everyone else belongs to Glenn Eichler.**

* * *

The absolute stench of disinfectant and blinding clean walls and floors? It seemed legitimate for a hospital. Though, the room was almost entirely barren except from the stern-faced woman dressed in entirely white sitting behind a gleaming silver desk and a small plant that was perched perfectly in a corner; full of life and perfectly cropped. Jane almost wished that she'd brought her sunglasses with her and had to shield her eyes from behind blinded from the artificial white lights bouncing off of the walls as she made her way towards the desk. The woman made no acknowledgement about Jane's presence and kept her frustrated concentration on the paperwork she worked furiously on. As Jane was about to speak, the woman held her finger to Jane as an indication to wait before slamming her pencil down on the desk with a sigh and inspecting Jane from head to toe through her small glasses that hung loosely at the end of her nose.

"Um…I'm here to see Daria Morgendorffer." Jane declared nervously and the woman handed Jane a visitors pass.

"Through the door to your left. Down the corridor. Fourth left. Third right. Fifth door on your left. He is waiting for you." The woman instructed sharply with a stern voice and proceeded with her paperwork.

"Who is waiting for me?" The woman ignored Jane's question and beckoned that she pass through the doors. Jane marched through the door as the woman had instructed, and was startled by a figure looming from behind the door as she entered. A male dressed smartly in an entirely white uniform and silver glasses stood glaring at Jane with an intense concentration in his eyes.

"Jane Lane, I assume?" Jane nodded and followed the man as he gestured her to follow him. "We've been expecting you, Miss Lane. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Sharpe."

"Is Daria okay?" Jane cut to the chase and Doctor Sharpe stopped in his tracks as he turned towards Jane with a sincere gaze.

"Miss Morgendorffer has suffered tremendous trauma. I believe it will take a long time and a lot of work to help your friend get better." He began to march down the corridor at such speed with Jane at his heels. "I trust that you may be the key to helping Miss Morgendorffer." Doctor Sharpe continued to march as Jane contemplated on his words. Her thoughts were interrupted as she noticed that she was passing rooms that held patients. She could hear banging, murmurs and cries as she passed each room that held a patient. She began to fear for her friend as she began to question how Daria was coping. Doctor Sharpe came to such a sudden stop that Jane almost walked into him.

"I must warn you, Miss Lane, your friend…she's struggling. Are you sure that you want to do this? You don't have to. We really need your help, but you don't have to-"

"Look, Daria needs me. I…I can't let her do this on her own. I can't…I can't let her down, okay?" Jane felt herself falter, but was determined to keep up her strong front. Doctor Sharpe gave her a sympathetic smile.

"The girl managed to fall asleep, but it won't be long before she begins to have a panic attack or a nightmare. That's where you come in. She calls for you. It's you that she wants. You seem to be the only solution we have as of now. When you're ready, you may go in. I will be waiting outside, should you need any help, I will be nearby and waiting." Doctor Sharpe instructed Jane. Jane sighed as she mumbled too quietly to hear.

"Pardon?"

"I said I'm ready." Jane crept into the room as Doctor Sharpe held the door open for her, closing it and locking it as she entered. Jane could barely stop herself from crying. She saw her best friend collapsed restlessly on a barred bed. Her skin almost blended into the blinding white of the sheets, and her hair auburn messily sprawled beneath her head with some stray strands scatters over her face. Her eyes were surrounded by a darkened red and her body shook. What bothered Jane the most was that her best friend was also in restraints. She scowled at this detail, though proceeded to venture towards her unconscious friend. Daria twitched slightly every few seconds, and her facial expression became one of fright before switching back to her trademark frown. Small whimpers leaked from Daria's mouth as Jane realised that Daria was having a nightmare and debated with herself on whether or not to wake Daria from her unknown realm. She decided to wake her. After a few moments of hesitation, Jane lightly touched Daria's arm and started to knock her awake. Daria started to cry and screamed, causing Jane to almost jump out of her skin.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY!" Daria thrashed, trying to hurt whoever had disturbed her. After a few seconds, Jane realised that Daria wasn't awake, but was responding to real life events through her dream. Daria tightly gripped the bed sheets; her breathing became heavy and fast.

"Yo, yo Daria, it's me! Jane. You're safe, Amiga." Jane gently spoke to her friend in the hopes of calming her down and getting a response. Daria cried hysterically in her restless slumber.

"Don't hurt me…please, g-get away from me…"

"Shh. Shh. You're safe." Jane knelt beside her friend, trying to get her away from the nightmare.

"They want to hurt me…I…I c-can't get a-away…don't let them hurt me. Please. Help me…"

"Amiga, come towards my voice. You're safe now. They can't hurt you. They can never hurt you. Come towards my voice, Daria." Slowly, Daria's grip on the bed sheets loosened and her breathing became more relaxed. Slowly, her frown dissipated and she became less tense. Slowly, she began to open her tear-filled eyes to the world around her and spotted her best friend kneeling beside her with tears pouring down her face.

"J-Jane?" Daria sat bolt upright as she realised who was kneeling beside her and struggled frantically against the restraints to reach out to her friend. Jane smothered Daria in a longed for hug. Daria tensed up at the sudden physical contact, to which Jane realised and quickly loosened her grip.

"Hey, Amiga." Jane spoke softly. Jane gazed into the pained eyes of her best friend and saw the hurt that resided within. Daria saw the same in Jane's eyes, though Jane was much stronger than Daria.

"Heh, well look what the wind blew in. It's about time you showed up. I was beginning to believe that I had been abandoned." Daria's classic monotone voice soothed Jane. Especially when she saw her friend develop a small smile.

"It was hard to fit you into my busy schedule, but I managed to squeeze you in between sleeping and sleeping." Jane returned the smile as she joked with Daria in the hopes of making sure her friend didn't panic. Jane became serious. "Daria, promise me that you will get better and not do anything stupid. We'll get through this. Together. You'll see. It will get better." Daria sighed and looked down at her lap. She knew she couldn't promise her best friend. Not after what she'd planned. But, she had to at least promise.

"I promise," Daria whispered almost to herself. After a few long minutes, Daria broke the silence. "Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I don't normally admit these things, but…I'm so scared. I can't be touched - especially by men - and I'm so paranoid that those…those horrid beasts are g-g-going to co-come and…" Daria burst back into tears and felt depression overwhelm her like a cold front that brought miserable weather. Jane held her best friend's hand and squeezed it in support."We will get through this. It's going to take a long time, but I promise you that they can't hurt you, anymore. No harm can come to you, anymore. You're safe." Jane felt unsure about her own words, but wanted to believe them. She had to believe them. Daria felt a sudden exhaustion overcome her and slid back down to her bed. She felt sick and sad. She couldn't believe the words of her best friend. Not when she had plans. A sudden knock echoed the room as Doctor Sharpe entered to collect Jane.

"I gotta go." Jane began to head towards the door, not wanting to leave Daria alone. She could barely turn back to face her best friend as she left the room. Jane exploded into fits of tears the instant the door was closed and slid down the wall in defeat.

"Those…I could kill 'em…" Jane felt a mixture of anger sweep over her as she craved revenge.

"I know you're upset, but we mustn't be irrational. We must work to help Miss Morgendorffer to become better. If you'll follow me, I'll show you the way to the waiting room. You need a coffee. Maybe a napkin or two." Doctor Sharpe helped Jane to her feet and guided her to the room, knowing that Jane was in too much shock to even walk on her own. Jane nodded and allowed him to take the lead, not caring about anything but Daria.

* * *

Daria sighed shakily the minute the door was closed. She didn't know where she'd be if it weren't for Jane, and couldn't be more thankful to have her as a best friend. But, everything had to come to an end eventually. Daria lay against her pillow as she contemplated on her upcoming plan. She had to make sure that she plan worked. That it succeeded. She only had to be prepared and obtain the tools needed to take action. Daria knew that this was selfish, but she couldn't handle the pain. She drifted off into another restless sleep after what felt like hours and, for once, had no nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I claim no characters here in this fanfiction story except Doctor Sharpe and Doctor Greenwood. Everything else belongs to Glenn Eichler.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. Alot of rubbish happened that I had to take care of, but I'm back on track with this. I'm sorry if the characters seem out-of-character, it's my first time doing a fanfiction. Please don't kill me. Anyway...**

* * *

"Call me if something happens." Jane handed Doctor Sharpe her mobile number and began to storm in the other direction. It had been an hour since she'd seen her best friend, and hadn't had time to take in what she had seen due to Doctor Sharpe's constant questioning of she and Daria's relationship and her life at school.

'Sheesh, ya freakin' wannabe cop…' Jane thought to herself as Doctor Sharpe finally wrapped up and offered for Jane to stay in the Waiting Room, to which Jane refused.

"Miss Lane, I really think-"

"No. I…I can't stay here any longer. Just call me if somethin's up with Daria." Doctor Sharpe sighed in defeat and nodded to the young woman.

Jane traipsed towards The Tank, coffee in hand and make-up fixed from crying. She had to think. Needed time to think about everything. She reached Trent's van and swung herself inside. She felt slightly amused and thankful at the sight of her brother passed out with his limbs sprawled everywhere, as usual. She slouched in the chair, with no intention to disturb her brother as she slipped into deep thought.

'Those…those bastards. If I ever catch 'em…I can't believe what they did to Daria…' Jane felt her eyes well up as she unwillingly remembered the event, her best friend's screams and cries echoing in her ears. She'd never heard or seen Daria cry before, or even look terrified. Sad? On the rare occasion. Full-blown terrified? Never. It scared Jane. She glanced back at the hospital, wanting nothing more than to break her best friend out of there and help her herself.

"_No, Jane, I really think we should turn back. Please." Daria pleaded, gripping her best friend's arm desperately._

"_They're just dudes on the street. Nothin' unusual about 'em, m'dear. What's got your pages in a scrunch?" Jane raised her eyebrow at Daria's pleas, but wiped the thought from her mind. Daria shrunk into herself as they got closer to the males, hoping they would leave them alone._

'It was my fault. If I had only turned back. Had not overestimated my own strength. Though…why had Daria been so scared in the first place? She had never been scared of men on the streets before. What the hell…' Jane realised that she had missed something. Daria was scared. Scared before the event had even taken place.

'She ain't terrified of nothin', yet she coward before 'em. What could-" Jane jumped in fright, hitting her head off of the roof and chucking her coffee at Trent, as someone loudly knocked on her window. Trent stirred, groaning and glared at his sister, coffee dripping from his face. Jane smirked at her brother, but quickly turned her attention to the figure outside The Tank and hopped out, almost forgetting about her bad leg and managed to stop herself toppling. Helen Morgendorffer gazed at her daughter's friend before pulling her into a hug.

"Mrs Morgendorffer?" Jane asked, unsure of how to react. Helen looked restless. Big black bags bulged round her eyes from sleepless nights and she was still in her work uniform…though dirty and wrinkled. Jane assumed that, with Helen being a workaholic, she had worked constantly to cope with her daughter's incident as a distraction. Helen slowly released Jane from her grip and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, dear," Helen looked up at the appearance of Trent, "Hello, Trent honey."

"Hey," Trent gave her a small smile as he wiped his face of coffee. He noticed her husband still sitting in the car. "Um, why is Mr Morgendorffer still in the car?" Helen looked back at the car and noticed that her husband hadn't exited the car, but kept his hands clenched for dear life onto the steering wheel.

"Jake, honey?" Jake didn't respond, but forced himself out of the car after a few long minutes, scuffing towards the trio without a word. Helen was worried, but turned back to Jane. "I take it you had gotten the call from Doctor Sharpe? Is she okay?" Jane nodded slowly, trying to wipe the memory."Thank goodness…" Helen whispered, setting her eyes onto the fortress in a daze. She hadn't seen her daughter since she was put in there a week ago, a few days after she was released from Ceders of Lawndale Hospital. She shivered at the reason she was put in this place, and glanced at her silent husband. She was scared about his wellbeing. After everything that happened to Daria, and everything that happened between them, she was afraid for his health. Especially since he was so silent.

"Uh, guys? We should kinda, like, go in there, y'know." Quinn pranced over to her parents and dragged them by the hand into the hospital, not even glancing at the Lane siblings.

Jane and Trent watched as the Morgendorffer parents were dragged into the hospital by their youngest daughter, before Jane turned to her brother with concern. Trent blinked several times, waiting for his sister to speak.

"Uh…Janey?"

"Trent, why didn't you come into the hospital with me? Daria's your friend, too, ya know."

"Jane, don't you remember what happened whenever her own Dad went near her? I don't fancy going through-"

"Her Dad is going in there right now. Besides, she's restrained. She wouldn't have been able to hurt ya."

"Her Dad is being dragged." Trent leaned against The Tank and sighed. "Daria won't be able to handle that." Jane sighed and nodded her head in dreaded agreement.

"I think I should go in there. She might do somethin' stupid. That creepy Doctor didn't want me to leave, anyway."

"What's so creepy about him?"

"I don't know, Trent. That entire place gave me the creeps. You can go home if you want, I'll probably be a while." Jane glanced at the towering building in dread, and was pulled into a hug by Trent.

"She's going to be okay. I'm worried about you, Janey. You were also there. You were also a-"

"I'm not a victim, Trent," Jane cut him off coldly, "and Daria went through a lot more than I did. I came outta there with a few bumps n' bruises. Daria almost…never came outta there…" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, "I'm sorry, Trent…"

"S'okay, Janey. Hey, I'll be at the house if you need me. I can skip band practise."

"Uh, Trent? Didn't band practise start 2 hours ago?"

"Two hours ago or two hours to go, whatever." Trent smirked at his sister before throwing himself into The Tank and screeching off.

* * *

Daria slouched in the bed, thirsting for a good book to read just to take her away from this hell.

"If I don't do something other than be stuck in this bed, I'm going to go crazy. Wait, you're already crazy. How do you think you got stuck here? Shut up Daria. No, YOU shut up, Daria. Hang on…" Daria shook her head violently, "Great. I'm officially crazy. I'm having an argument with myself. Ironic, this place is supposed to make me sane. But, I'm not crazy. I'm not. I'm not not not. Nope…oh, who are you kidding? You're as insane as the woman in the room across from you who screams that her duvet is going to eat her." Daria looked around the room for anything to interest her. She studied her restraints with strange fascination. They were exactly how they were portrayed in movies and books; leather, thick, tight, and allowed her very little movement. She couldn't even fix her glasses. Her hands could only just reach each other. "Aww, I can't paint my fingernails." Daria moaned sarcastically to herself, dropping her head onto her pillow wearily. She stared lifelessly at the wall for a long while before being interrupted by voices from outside of her door.

"Mrs Morgendorffer, are you absolutely positive that you can handle this? You haven't seen your daughter in a while. Emotions will be sky high, stress will be overwhelming. I can assure you that she is in the best of care here." Daria tensed at the voice of Doctor Sharpe, and frowned at the fact that her family was here. She didn't want them here. It was bad enough that Jane had seen her weakened, but her family? Jane was her rock. Her family were just a distraction to Daria. She hoped it was just her Mother that had dropped in. She didn't know if she could tolerate her sister. Her Dad…she couldn't bare to see him.

"I'll be the judge of that. I wish to see my daughter. Not you or anyone will stop me. I'll be perfectly fine. We all will." Helen barked at Doctor Sharpe, urging him to unlock the door and let her in. Daria heard the click of the lock as the key twisted in the lock; it's sound twisting Daria's stomach. She couldn't help but shake as Doctor Sharpe sailed into the room with her Mum and sister trailing behind him.

"Hello, Daria." Doctor Sharpe approached her faster than Daria could handle, and slinked as far as she could from him. She hadn't shaken this much since Trent had convinced her to get that naval piercing. "You look improved, I must say," He reached out his hand and placed it under her chin to make her look at him. Daria quietly shrieked and jerked her head away, breathing heavily and fast.

"If you ch-cherish your limbs…I s-s-s-uggest that-t you-" Daria felt herself falter, and mentally chastised herself for it.

"It's okay, Daria, I'm not going to hurt you. No one will hurt you." Doctor Sharpe smiled at his trembling patient and stepped a few paces back.

"Care to tell me why my daughter is terrified if you?" Helen marched towards him, anger flaring at his making her daughter shrivel in such a way.

"Mrs Morgendorffer, I believe your daughter may have developed Androphobia from her ordeal." Doctor Sharpe said in a grim tone.

"Uh…what?" Quinn barged into the conversation as she made her way closer to Daria, staring at how terrified her sister seemed. Daria hadn't moved from the position she placed herself in when Doctor Sharpe had touched her. Her eyes were downcast, and her body trembled violently. It scared Quinn to see her sister like this.

"A fear of men. As far as I can tell, it's an extremely severe fear. It's going to take her a while to cope with it." Doctor Sharpe defined, glancing to the doorway where Helen's husband was peeking round the door.

"Can you blame her? After all, those…" Helen's eyes traced to the restraints wrapped around her daughter's wrists. "Why the HELL is she in restraints?!" Helen's anger was like fire, her eyes burning through the man in front of her as she stood heated and beckoning for an answer.

"Now, now, Mrs Morgendorffer. You know your daughter has committed violent acts towards staff," He lifted the sleeve of his jacket to reveal many bruises and bitemarks, "We need to protect the staff who are treating her from getting hurt themselves. We also have reason to believe that Daria may be a danger to herself," Doctor Sharpe paused, knowing that Helen had something to say.

"What do you mean that she would be a "danger to herself?"" Helen's eyes softened as she glanced longingly at her eldest daughter.

"Mrs Morgendorffer, in cases such as this, a victim may cause harm to themselves as a way to cope with the ordeal they have faced. The last thing we want is for your daughter to do such a thing, and must be protected from herself, as well as protecting the staff. Do you understand?" Helen nodded in defeat, knowing that he was right. She had dealt with the same cases in court and had known that a victim often caused themselves harm in these situations. Doctor Sharpe shared a sympathetic look at Helen before leaving the Morgendorffer family, locking the door behind him. Helen stood frozen on the spot as she gazed at her eldest daughter, still in the same position Doctor Sharpe had left her in.

"Daria?" Daria didn't respond to her Mother. She didn't even seem to acknowledge that anyone else were in the room with her. Distant, cold, lifeless - that's how Daria was. She barely even blinked. Helen crept over and sat on the bed, Daria not even flinching. Quinn was scared. She stepped back to be where her Father stood and watched from afar, unwilling to be near her sister for now. Helen reached out and took her daughter's hand, squeezing it in reassurance that everything was okay. "Sweetheart, I'm right here. Every step of the way. You're not alone." Daria slowly looked up at her Mother and, for the first time, Helen saw into her daughter's eyes. So much pain and sadness. Such distance conveyed within them. Such depression. Helen broke away from the eye contact, unable to handle what she was seeing in her own flesh and blood. Daria remained silent, her eyes fixed on the air, shaking like a leaf in the wind; fragile and easy to tear apart. Daria felt like that leaf, and hated herself for it. She hated being weak. Being broken down in front of other people.

"Daddy, will Daria snap out of her trance or is she stuck like this? It's scaring me, and being scared can cause wrinkles, or so Sandi claims though I don't know if I believe her, but I hope she's not telling the truth because that would be-"

"Being scared causes wrinkles?! Have I got wrinkles?" Jake cut Quinn off as he attempted to fix any wrinkles he thought he'd developed.

"Jake, this is no time for-" Helen glared at her family in distress.

"But, Helen, I'm too young to look old! Hey, look at those wires!" Jake pointed to the red and yellow wires linked to a video camera that faced Daria's bed. "Imagine that thing was a bomb. I wonder which wire we'd have to cut to stop it going off? In fact…maybe it is a bomb-"

"JAKE!"

"I'm serious, Helen. Damn lousy Government officials!"

"Daddy, the Government don't really do that, do they? I mean-"

"We are not here to chit-chat about-" Brrring. Brrring. Helen yanked her phone out of her pocket as Quinn and Jake continued to ramble loudly and yelled down the phone. "Eric! I told you not to call me today. Call me ba- business hours, Eric! What? When I'm at work. I have serious problems going on right now…"

Daria felt herself about to have a panic attack. It was too loud. Too suffocatingly much.

_Daria used all of her might to try and break free of his grasp, but he was too strong for her. Her arms were trapped under his weight._

"_What a pretty little face this young maiden possesses," Twisting his hand into her long auburn hair, he thrusted her head back before kissing every inch of her face and neck. "AARGH!" He screamed as she bit deeply into his cheek, causing it to bleed only slightly._

"_Hell yeah, Amiga!" Her best friend dared to call out to her; rewarded with a punch to the stomach, mentally crying out in pain with a hardened expression to not give the man grasping her the satisfaction._

"_Feisty…" His arm swooped down from the sky, clashing with Daria's face as he punched her. Her glasses dug into the edges of her left eye. She could taste the crimson liquid that burst from her lip, causing her tongue to shrivel at it's copper-coin taste. "…too bad I had to do that." His lips twisted into a sickening grin as his hand reached-_

"NO! NO! NO!" Daria screamed the word repeatedly over the ruckus that surrounded her, and forgetting her family were even there. The flashbacks seeped into her mind like poison with her unable to stop them. She yanked violently on the straps that held her wrists down, screeching as she felt more and more trapped by everything and wanting nothing more than to break free. Unwanted tears spilled from her eyes in a mixture of anger and depression. Jake rushed over to her, with the action becoming a huge mistake as she kicked out at him, striking him a few times in the stomach.

"Make her s-stop…" Quinn hugged into her Dad and cried as he backed away from his eldest daughter who thrashed and screamed about "not hurting her" and "leaving her alone". Helen was glued to the spot. She felt like an astral projection; she watched her daughter need her help to make the demons leave her alone and her family needed her to comfort them, but she could not control her body. Doctor Sharpe and three over men crashed into the room after what felt like hours, almost piling over one another to get to the girl and stabilise her. Daria panicked as she caught sight of them and broke down into extreme fits of sobs.

"Hold her feet down! Greenwood, keep her arms still. Don't worry, my dear, it will only hurt a little." Doctor Sharpe tapped on a syringe full of clear liquid before stabbing it into her arm. Every last drop of the substance was injected and, within a few minutes, Daria stopped thrashing and grew completely limp. Her eyes became heavy and betrayed her will for them to stay open as they slammed shut. "You can let go, now. She is sedated." Doctor Sharpe turned to Doctor Greenwood. "Secure her feet. She isn't safe enough to allow too much movement." Doctor Greenwood nodded before exiting the room. Doctor Sharpe approached Helen and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, ma'am?" Helen blinked quickly, as though she had just awoken from a deep sleep.

"What…what just happened…to her?" Helen struggled to take in what had happened in such a small amount of time.

"A severe panic attack. She has these rather often. She's never attacked someone since we kept her in the bed, though." He paused as Doctor Greenwood came back into the room carrying restraints and went to work on Daria's feet. "Let's take this to the cafeteria." Doctor Sharpe lead the family out of the room. Quinn stayed behind for a few minutes and assessed her sister. She felt too guilty to bear. She'd always made jokes that her sister had been crazy. But, now that it was real, it wasn't funny anymore. So pale she was almost transparent, restless and (much to Quinn's surprise for thinking of it negatively) too skinny.

'You're supposed to be the rock out of the two of us. I'm not as strong as you. Don't put me in this position…'

"Quinn, honey?" Helen's voice sailed from the hallway into the room, interrupting Quinn's train of thought.

"Coming, Mom," She sighed as she exited the room, taking one last long glance at her unconscious sister before following her family.

'I'm sorry, Daria. I can't be the rock. I'm not strong like you are.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for such a while. Stress and all that jazz kicked in from school, so I had to take a break. I'm back now and I'm glad to see that the story is still getting views. I promise to update more regularly.  
I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as great as it could be, but I guess I just need to get back into the swing of things. It will improve, I promise you.  
Again, sorry for the long wait, but thank you for your patience. I hope you're all at least satisfied with this update.**

* * *

Jake gripped onto Helen for dear life as they entered Doctor Sharpe's office. Helen didn't notice that her husband was squeezing the life our of her like a python. She felt like that on her own without her husband's help. The office and its objects reflected the feelings of the Morgendorffer family; small, almost empty with the exception of a hard desk with tattered chairs to accompany it, a cold radiator and a gleaming white wall that stared blankly at them. All was silent when Quinn drifted into the room and slumped into a tattered chair to match her tattered emotions, mind and, much to the surprise of those around her, appearance. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to serious situations such as this. She thought about visiting Daria alone, but what if she lashed out? What if she freaked out? Quinn balanced the pros and cons of visiting her sister alone. She had to see her without anyone else. She had to talk to her. She sighed, her loud breath echoing against the agonising silence that surrounded the Morgendorffer family that seemed to last for hours. They jumped as the door slammed shut behind them; Doctor Sharpe marched towards his desk while carefully shuffling through a thick brown file before carefully placing it in line with the corner of his desk. He nodded at the family before sliding into his chair. The Morgendorffer's eagerly waited for him to begin explaining Daria's situation. The atmosphere of the room had changed from one of worry to one of sadness. The family awaited themselves for harsh news.

"Mr and Mrs Morgendorffer," Doctor Sharpe began, breaking the silence.

"Doctor Sharpe, what is happening to my daughter? Never in her entire life have I ever seen her act in such a way. It's very unlike her…I know she hasn't been the same since that day…" Helen shook her head in disbelief. She didn't want to hear the news, but needed to. She needed to know. Jake clasped his hand into hers and squeezed it in reassurance.

"Mrs Morgendorffer, your daughter endured an extremely traumatic experience. I'm afraid I cannot confirm the length of the recovery process as of now, but I can say that she won't recover soon." He paused, proceeding to shuffle through the file in front of him before stopping at a page. "So far, we believe that Daria is suffering a severe case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. This is common in victims of such an ordeal. She'll be on edge, terrified, and extremely sensitive." He paused as he spied the Morgendorffer family. "She will be particularly terrified of males-"

"Daria's not sexist-"

"No no. That's not what I mean. You'll have noticed her reaction against the other doctors. Against me. Against you, Mr Morgendorffer and not just today," Jake gripped his arm, feeling pain flood back into it. "It was males who hurt her and caused her to end up in this place. It's a deep hatred and fear that she contains within herself. Over time, she may learn to let go of it, however there is no telling. For now, she must learn to cope with her experience. Learn to overcome it." Doctor Sharpe leaned back in his chair, fidgeting with his pen.

"How do you suppose that Daria can be helped to overcome this fear? Or, at least, could learn to cope with being around the presence of a male." Helen asked anxiously, fearing the answer.

"It often depends on the person. However, there may be a solution. Tell me, is there a male in Daria's life? A boyfriend, as such, or a male friend she's comfortable being around?" Helen hesitated. This was the answer she feared. She wasn't sure if she should lie, or if she should possibly see if it would work. After a long pause, Helen eventually broke the silence with a defeated whisper.

"Tom." Helen immediately regretted her decision to tell him.

"Is something the matter, Mrs Morgendorffer?" Doctor Sharpe asked expectantly, eyebrows raised.

"It's just…Tom is her boyfriend…I just don't wish for him to be hurt."

"It's okay. This may just be the solution to help your daughter at least overcome her fear. If only the fear of one male. He's her boyfriend, meaning that she had placed her trust into him before the incident, I assume. She took solace in him. His presence, and his comfort. I highly recommend that you allow him to visit. Alone." Doctor Sharpe suggested.

"That's the problem. He doesn't know what had happened to her. Only that she's here and has…problems." Helen sighed, heavily contemplating the suggestion. "It's a good idea, Doctor Sharpe, but I don't know…"

"I'll allow you and the family to discuss this at a later time. But, I do highly recommend it. It may help to bring some closure back into her life. Especially since we also have reason to believe that she is showing signs of Clinical Depression-"

"Depression?!" Jake chimed in, alarmed at the latest possible diagnosis.

"Daria can't have Depression! She's always been "the misery chick" of everyone. Whenever something saddening happens, it's her they always turn to because she's usually like all miserable and stuff," Quinn exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that she may have a case, but we are unable to diagnose at the moment. She has conveyed a few symptoms. It is quite common for victims to develop episodes of Clinical Depression. Though, for now, we cannot say for certain." Doctor Sharpe entwined his fingers as he studied the faces of the family.

'All shock, all sadness. Desperation in the sister. Disbelief in the Mother. The Father, confusion. But, they need to know.'

"This Tom fellow may be the help needed."

"But Jane. I'd have thought she would have been the help needed." Jake asked.

"Jane, yes. But, it's too early. Jane was present at the incident and may induce flashbacks. However, that is not to say that she cannot visit. Daria may start to fight the flashbacks in time. It won't be like this forever. I can assure you. But, she won't be entirely herself." Doctor Sharpe stood up, with the Morgendorffer's following suit. Quinn hesitated to what she was about to ask.

"May I please see Daria? Alone?" Quinn mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Doctor Sharpe to hear.

"I don't recommend…" He sighed. Daria was sedated and couldn't hurt anyone, anymore. Nothing was stopping her from seeing her sister. "Never mind. You may. Alone. Just remember to be careful."

Quinn immediately rushed out of the room, trying to remember where the room was. After taking the wrong way twice, she finally rediscovered her sister's prison. The atmosphere terrified Quinn. There was no happiness. No cheerful aura radiating. Just hopelessness. Quinn wasn't used to this, and wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to this. Still, she had to whether she wanted to or not. After stepping into the room and watching her slumbering sister snoring softly, she sat gently on the bed. She felt unsure of what she wanted to do.

"Daria?" She checked to see if her sister was awake enough. Not a stir. Quinn sighed, working out what she wanted to say. "Daria…you're my sister. I've denied that for so many years. Even when we were still in Highland. Like, I don't really have a reason and all, but I still kind of denied it, anyway. It was like a habit for me to call you my distant cousin or an exchange student from someplace, y'know? I just kind of wish I didn't do all that and just…just said you were my sister and not care what people like Sandi had to say. Sandi can be so mean sometimes, like I don't even know why because I've never done anything wrong to her and she thinks she's always right all of the time and it drives us all crazy that she believes she knows everything about everything and always makes Stacy feel like such a little twerp and I know that I claim Sandi's my best friend and always compliment her and all but I don't really believe I'm telling the truth when I say she's my best friend because I like Tiffany and Stacy more even though Tiffany is a bit of a drab but she does have such cute dresses and a cute room and-" Quinn was cut off as she heard Daria let out a small groan. "Are you awake or am I imagining it?" Not another stir was sounded. "Meh, imagining it, maybe. Wishful thinking. I kind of wish you'd wake up. Look, you're going to be okay. I haven't exactly met anyone who has went through this or anything but I know you'll be okay. You've got Jane and Tom. And…" Quinn couldn't believe what she was about to say. "You have me. I'm going to help you."

"Quinn-" Quinn screamed and stood bolt upright. Daria smirked as she watched her sister flail like a flag.

"How long have you been awake?!"

"Long enough to hear what you just said. Quinn, do you remember when we'd only just moved here from Highland and you said you didn't want a sister with a "thing", as you put it?" Quinn folded her arms in embarrassment.

"That was years ago." Quinn huffed silently. "Besides, I've grown up, y'know. My mind has…um…evolved?"

"Developed." Daria gave a slight smile. Suddenly, her face became serious. "Tom? What do you mean about Tom?"

"Well that Doctor guy said that he reckons you seeing Tom would be a great idea." Quinn shrugged. Daria frowned, contemplating the idea.

"Tom doesn't even know why I'm here. Why does Doctor Sharpe believe that it would be a great idea? You know what happened with Dad…" Daria shivered with shame as she thought about she'd done before she came here, and the fact that she lashed out at him only over an hour ago. "I can't control it, Quinn. What if I hurt Tom?"

"Do you trust Tom?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"You know he'd never hurt you."

"I know. But is it really a good idea?"

"Well, y'know, trying seems like a good idea." Quinn stood, her classic hands-on-hips pose. "You can't expect to stay like this forever. I mean, if you give him a chance, maybe he can help you get over this."

Daria felt weak and pathetic. She didn't like the idea of being helped. She liked to get through things on her own. She couldn't even admit to herself that there were times when she'd needed Jane as her friend, let alone admit to herself that she needed help to get through this. She sighed, knowing they were right.

"I hate to say this, but okay. Tom can come." Quinn smiled at Daria's decision, hoping that this was the right one. The two sisters stared at each other as though communicating through their minds.

"Daria?"

"What?"

"Can I…" Quinn paused.

"Yes?"

"Can I…can I hug you?"

Daria raised her eyebrows. This was the last request she'd ever expected from her sister.

"But, I can't hug you back."

"Yeah…I know…" Quinn sat back onto the bed and reached over to her sister. Hesitantly she wrapped her arms around her sister. She suddenly squeezed her grip and buried her face into Daria's shoulder. "I a-almost los-st you…" Quinn sobbed as reality hit her.

"Hey, I'm still here, remember? I-I'm still here. You know I am. But I w-won't be if y-you squeeze me like th-is," Daria joked, but felt her own tears fall. Quinn grasped Daria for a long while. Unaware that, through the camara, they were being watched.

"They're hugging…" Helen couldn't believe her eyes.

"This is progress, Mr and Mrs Morgendorffer. This is progress. Daria hasn't allowed anyone to touch her since the event, has she?" Doctor Sharpe assessed the screen, nodding at what he was seeing.

"Jake, they're hugging. They've never hugged in their lives."

"I know, honey. I can't believe it, either. Daria's getting better?"

"Her shield will chip away in time, Mr Morgendorffer. But, for now, the ice is only starting to break. She has a long way to go." Doctor Sharpe confirmed. Helen wiped away a tear. "I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to leave, now. Visiting hours are almost over." Doctor Sharpe lead the way to Daria's room. Quinn still clutched Daria as the adults entered the room.

"Quinn, honey," Helen said quietly, scared to break them apart. "We have to go, now." Quinn stayed for a few moments longer before finally letting go of Daria and walking over to her parents.

"Doctor Sharpe, may I please speak with my parents alone? It won't take long." Daria requested. Doctor Sharpe nodded and ushered Quinn out of the room.

"Is everything alright, kiddo? Do you need anything?" Jake asked worriedly.

"No, I just wanted to say…Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Daria expressed. "I've done nothing but be a pain in the backside to you." She glanced at his arm, a pang of instant guilt suffocated her. "I'm sorry I stabbed your arm…"

"Honey, I'm not angry at you for it. You were scared, I was on one of my panic rants and you thought I was going to hurt you, hurt everyone." Jake felt the wound.

"Daria, none of this is your fault. None of this. It's not your fault. You didn't cause or provoke any of this. You shouldn't be sorry for any of this." Helen made this known to Daria with severe determination. Daria sighed and thought for a moment.

"Have the police said anything?" Daria asked.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie. The police haven't said a word. I'm sure they're doing their best. I'm sure of it." Helen lied and gave Jake a look to tell him to stay quiet. Daria picked up on the facial expressions, but decided to drop it. They must be hiding this for a reason.

"Hm. I hope they say something soon-"

"Well, actually kiddo, they-"

"JAKE!"

"they…haven't said anything. Like your Mother said." Jake stuttered as Doctor Sharpe entered.

"I'm afraid I'll have to now ask you to leave. You may come back tomorrow." Doctor Sharpe gave a small smile to the family.

"We will see you soon, sweetie. You'll be okay. Remember, none of this is your fault, and I want you to keep remembering that." Helen declared as she and Jake left the room to find their youngest daughter.

"Take good care of her, you hear?" Jake said as he shook Doctor Sharpe's hand.

"I can assure you, Mr Morgendorffer, she is in good hands. We'll do out best for her." Doctor Sharpe saw them out the door. The Morgendorffer family got into the Lexus and began to drive home.

"Helen, why aren't we telling Daria?" Jake asked.

"Jake, we discussed this before we went. Weren't you even listening?" Helen rubbed her temples with frustration.

"No…I guess I wasn't." Jake admitted.

"We'll talk about this later, dear." Helen sighed, looking at Quinn in the mirror. "Yes, we'll discuss this at a later time."


End file.
